Carrot Cake
by Fizzwizzbizz
Summary: Harry avait 54 ans lorsqu'une dernière fois, son monde s'effondra. Il avait été trahi, utilisé, manipulé, comme un simple pion. Mais ce jour là, il fit une promesse, 'ne plus jamais se laisser faire'. Et il n'est visiblement pas sage de se retrouver sur la route du dernier des Potter.
1. Prologue

**Carrot Cake**

Harry avait 54 ans lorsqu'une dernière fois, son monde s'effondra. Il avait été trahi, utilisé, manipulé, comme un simple pion.  
Mais ce jour là, il fit une promesse, ''ne plus jamais se laisser faire''.  
Et il n'est visiblement pas sage de se retrouver sur la route du dernier des Potter.

Oy ! Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je suis visiblement pas généralissime lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des résumés, cependant je met tout mon cœur à vous écrire cette histoire. Promis.

 **Précisions d'usage :** Albus Dumbledore est vivant, et Lucius Malfoy est mort, ainsi que sa femme, peu de temps après la guerre.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **(ou comment tout est parti en cacahuète)**

Dire qu'Harry Potter était puissant était un euphémisme.  
Cependant, du haut de ses 54 ans, ce dernier était bien loin de se douter de son réel potentiel.

Hermione Granger fut celle qui lui ouvrit les yeux, un bel après-midi d'automne.

Elle était arrivée comme une furie au Département des Aurors, et l'avait prié, ou plutôt lui avait ordonné, de la suivre.  
Elle l'avait ensuite emmené dans un petit bar moldu à l'autre bout de Londres et avait révélé a son meilleur ami depuis toujours les informations qu'elle venait d'acquérir.

 _-Flashback-_

Hermione était, comme chaque jour, partie travailler à Sainte-Mangouste, laissant son mari traîner au lit à cette heure bien matinale.  
Alors qu'elle quittait sa petite maison, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait eut la surprise de voir Draco Malfoy, disparu une vingtaine d'année plus tôt, allongé sur le trottoir, dans un état lamentable. Ce dernier l'avait par ailleurs supplié de ne pas l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste mais dans son manoir..

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, la Tête pensante du trio d'or ne se présenta pas à l'Hôpital des sorciers.  
Jamais de sa vie Hermione Weasley, anciennement Granger, n'aurait accédé à sa requête, mais son instinct primaire lui avait soufflé que c'était la meilleure chose a faire.

Revenir dans ce manoir ne fut pas évident, mais l'urgence de l'état de son ancien némésis ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de tergiverser lorsqu'elle traversa la salle où tant d'année plutôt elle avait été torturé aux mains de Bellatrix Lestrange, et très vite, elle s'était retrouvé à lui administré des soins avec les moyens du bord, tout en s'affolant des traitements que son patient de fortune semblait avoir subit.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Hermione était assise à son chevet et le regardait avec des yeux stressée et apitoyé. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre partiellement ses esprits et entreprit de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation qui aurait dû rester secrète à Gringotts. Et je l'ai chèrement payé. Commença l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire ironique, avant de tousser à en cracher ses poumons.  
\- Après la guerre, personne ne voulait trop avoir a faire avec un Malfoy, j'ai donc travaillé chez les Gobelins pendant quelques années. Un jour, la mère Weasley est venue à Gringotts, j'étais dans une pièce adjacente, elle demandait l'accès au compte familiale de Potty, et elle a demandé le versement d'une somme faramineuse sur son compte. 2 Millions de Gallions si je me souviens bien..  
J'aurais pû m'en foutre royalement, mais Dumbledore est arrivé.  
En attendant que le Gobelin aille faire la transaction dans un bureau adjacent, ils ont discuté... Et j'ai tendu l'oreille par curiosité.  
Apparemment, la mère Weasley revendiquait le droit d'avoir plus d'argents encore, puisque grâce à elle, ni son ''imbécile'' de mari, ni son tout nouveau gendre n'accèderait à leurs fonctions politiques, et que le coffre de Weasley père était désormais suffisamment vide pour qu'il n'ait, ni lui ni ses enfants, plus jamais aucun poids politique. Elle se vantait aussi de sa fille qui avait réussit sa mission d'accaparer la fortune des Potter, et réclamait plus d'argents pour son compte personnel.  
Apparemment, le vioque semblait contre puisqu'il avait aussi besoin de se servir de la fortune de Potty.  
Elle s'est ensuite plein du fait qu'à cause de la bride sur les pouvoirs de Potty, son fils cadet devait continuer à se faire passer pour un moins que rien pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, et que Ginny en avait par dessus la tête de ne pas avoir la vie de princesse qu'elle méritait à cause de la modestie et du caractère trop humble de son gendre.  
T'imagine ? J'étais sur le cul... Cependant, j'ai fais tombé le dossier que j'avais dans les bras et Dumby s'est rendu compte de la présence.  
Après ça, je me rappelle juste avoir passé des années probablement dans un cachot. Des elfes venait m'apporter à manger parfois, et ton mec est venu me battre plusieurs fois.  
J'en ai entendu des choses Grangie...  
Toi et Potty vous vous êtes fait manipulé. Royalement.  
Tu savais pas hein, que Regulus Black était ton père ? Que ta magie et celle de Potty sont bridées depuis toujours.. D'ailleurs en parlant de Regulus, il avait trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce couillon. Il était espion pour Dumbledore, et ne pouvait rien dire à son frère qu'il aimait plus que tout.. C'est à cause du vieux qu'il est mort avant même de te connaître.  
Ta mère, ta vraie mère, c'était une moldue, elle est morte aussi.  
Concernant Sirius Black, Dumbledore a tout fait pour qu'il aille en prison, et qu'il meurt. C'était le dernier des Blacks, il aurait pu être une menace pour Dumby parce qu'il aurait dû élever Harry, et que Dumby n'aurait pas pu manipuler Potty, et encore moins mettre la main sur la fortune des Black et des Potter.  
Tellement de secrets dans le camps de Dumby.. Moi qui croyait l'avoir rejoins parce que c'était le camps du Bien... hihi.. il aura aussi réussit à détruire ma famille et mon héritage..  
Il toussa de nouveau, et Hermione, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, le regarda cracher du sang avec une expression de pure douleur sur son visage.  
Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle donna de l'eau à Malfoy, et se dernier la pria de dégager prévenir son pote car il avait besoin de dormir.  
Ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste, après un dernier regard horrifié à son Némésis de toujours.

 _-Fin du Flashback-_

Dire qu'Harry était lui aussi sur le cul était peu dire. Il ne voulait pas, il refusait d'y croire, mais son instinct lui criait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.  
Il emmena son amie et ils se rendirent immédiatement au manoir Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état de l'ancien Serpentard, et le regard brisé de ce dernier, il comprit combien il n'avait aucune raison de leur mentir.

Hermione elle s'affola alors que les pronostics vitaux de son patient semblait décliner.  
Elle pleura, de dépit, de douleur, alors que celui qu'elle avait tant haï vivait ces derniers instants là où elle, médicomage de renoms, était impuissante.  
Harry lui, ne disait rien, comprenant la crucialité de l'instant, il versa une larme, puis une autre, et Malfoy lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Ne pleure pas pour moi Potty, préserve ta dignité, ou le peu qu'il en reste. J'ai fais mon temps, je suis fatigué maintenant. Sa voix était brisé, et son regard restait digne.

\- Je te jure, Draco, si c'était à refaire, je ferais tout différement. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Le dernier Malfoy eut un sourire amer, et il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux d'Hermione..

-Pardon, murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle, alors que les sanglots de l'ancienne Gryffondor redoublait d'intensité, et qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de son meilleur ami, dont le visage emplit de douleur s'était fermé.

Il se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour se venger, et pour venger tout ceux dont la vie avait été brisé ou volé. Il se promit de venger Draco, et de faire payer tout les traîtres.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, puisque perdu dans l'étreinte douloureuse qu'il partageait avec sa sœur de cœur, il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée discrète de Ron, Albus, et Molly Weasley, et ces derniers les exécutèrent en traître d'un avada dans le dos, ayant compris par la présence du corps encore chaud de Draco Malfoy, que leur couverture était désormais foutue.

Mais bien sûr, ils ignoraient visiblement que l'amour de Lily Potter venait d'aider ce dernier à tromper sa mort encore une fois, tout en donnant à Harry une chance de pouvoir vivre à nouveau sans manipulations d'aucune sorte.

Après tout, l'amour d'une mère permet bien des miracles.

* * *

TADAAAAA !

Alors pour ceux qui souhaitent suivre l'évolution de cette fanfiction, vous pouvez me retrouvez sur Twitter, sous le doux nom de Fizzwizzbizz_Off

Pour les autres, si vous avez des questions, ou n'importe quoi, je tâcherai d'y répondre le plus possible.

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit sur vous le temps de lire cela ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**  
 **Retour aux sources**

Mr et Mrs Dursley, du numéro 4, Privet Drive, étaient fier de dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci beaucoup. Ils étaient les dernières personnes que vous suspecteriez d'êtres mêlés à quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux, puisqu'ils n'avaient juste rien à faire avec ces âneries.

Du moins, c'était avant de se retrouver avec leur anormal de neveux sous leur propre toit.

Imposé par un homme beaucoup trop mystérieux pour être honnête selon eux.

Le-dît neveux, comme chaque matin depuis maintenant 5 ans, se réveilla dans un petit placart étroit et pleins d'araignées, sous les escaliers.  
Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le petit garçon prénommé Harry Potter, se réveilla en sursaut après ce qui semblait être un rêve absolument long et réaliste de sa vie... ?

Il faisait bien noir dans son placard, aussi par réflexe, le petit garçon alluma l'ampoule au dessus de sa tête en tirant d'un coupsec sur la chaînette à sa droite.

Dire qu'Harry Potter était confus était bien loin de la réalité.  
Il venait en une nuit d'acquérir les souvenirs et la conscience de ce qui semblait être une autre vie du futur ou une bizarrerie dans le genre.  
Ou plutôt, finit-il par conclure en retrouvant ses esprits, il se retrouvait visiblement coincé dans son corps d'enfant, à l'aube de ses 6 ans.

Sa tante Pétunia, femme acariâtre au cou de giafe et au visage chevallin, vînt donner quelques coups secs à la porte du placard, faisant ainsi comprendre à son neveu qu'il devait se lever, comme a son habitude.

Bien sûr, elle ne se doutait pas que le petit garçon frêle d'a peine 6 ans avait radicalement changé, et bien loin de son esprit jusqu'alors innocent et malheureux, le dernier Potter était furieux de se retrouver à revivre ce passage humiliant et douloureux de sa vie.

Néanmoins, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention avant d'avoir appréhender les tenants et les aboutissants de sa nouvelle conditions, le petit garçon mit ses lunettes et décida de jouer le jeu le temps de trouver une solution. 

Alors qu'il beurrait des toasts tout en surveillant la cuisson du bacon que mangerait son oncle et son infâme et grassouillet cousin, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Ne s'agissait-il pas d'une aubaine que de se retrouver, avec toute sa mémoire, dans le passé ? Il avait désormais le moyen de tenir ses promesses ! Et foi de Harry Potter, il les tiendrait.

Les pas forts bruyants de son cousin dans les escaliers le tirèrent de ses pensées, mais il se promit de préparer son plan d'action aussi vite que possible.

C'est quelques jours plus tard qu'Harry décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en action.  
Il profita de l'inattention de ses tuteurs pour fuir la maison, en emportant au passage toute la monnaie qu'il avait pû récupérer en faisant les poches de Vernon Dursley, soit la coquette somme de 1500£ étant donné que ce dernier ne tirait que des gros billets pour pouvoir impressionner ces quelques 'amis' au bar du coin.

Sachant pertinement qu'un certains nombre d'enchantements ayant pour but de réveler à Albus Dumbledore toute magie pratiquée non loin de son prétendu ''foyer aimant'' il prit sur lui de marcher deux bonnes heure jusqu'à un parc relativement éloigné. Et, en ayant le corps d'un petit garçon, ce ne fut pas une chose aisée.

En début d'après-midi, il arriva à destination et se cacha dans un arbre afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Il était évident que puisqu'il était coincé dans le corps d'un mini-lui de 6 ans, il devrait trouver un endroit où ne pas attirer l'attention.  
Mais il devrait aussi se préparer à la vie qui l'attendait, et veiller aux mieux à protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères dans l'avenir.

Puis il avait faim.

Il passa une bonne heure perché dans son arbre avant de prendre une décision, et il se rendit suite à cela dans un petit supermarché non-loin de là.  
Il y acheta une pomme et des pâtes sous le regard éberlué du vendeur, puis il retourna se cacher dans le parc afin de mettre en place la suite de son plan.

Il mit une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de parvenir à se concentrer suffisamment pour transplaner dans un quartier éloigné de Little Whining, et attendit patiemment afin de savoir si son transplanage avait eut des conséquences.  
Pendant son attente il mangea sa pomme, et il fut heureux de constater que bien qu'ayat pleins d'inconvénients, être désormais un petit garçon lui permettait de se rassasier rapidement.  
Après avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps, et avoir constaté qu'il n'était pas encore marqué par la Trace, il se permit de transplaner devant une immense bâtisse aux airs lugubres et défraîchis.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, sachant que passé 18h, les habitants se poseraient forcément des questions sur un garçonnet traînant seul dans les rues, et entra dans la demeure de la Noble et Puissante famille Black.

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, la maison n'était pas dans un état de décrépitude avancé, mais elle semblait être propre et entretenue.  
Il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque Kreature apparu devant lui vêtu d'un uniforme vert argent, et qu'il jaugea le petit garçon.

\- Que faîtes-vous dans la demeure ancestrale des Black Monsieur ?

Harry Potter n'en crû pas ses oreilles, il y avait visiblement encore un Black dans cette maison, et très vite, il réfléchit avant de demander à Kreature si il pouvait voir son maître. L'Elfe le regarda un long moment avec suspiçion avant de le laisser seul dans le hall en disparaissant dans un crack sonore.

Il réapparu au bout de quelques minutes et le pria de le suivre. Le garçonnet était extatique, imaginant tour à tour que Sirius aussi avait recouvré la mémoire, et qu'il s'était évadé de Prison, puis imaginant qu'il n'y avait jamais été...

Autant dire qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à se retrouver face à un Regulus Black visiblement mourant, allongé dans un grand lit aux draps blancs.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le jeune lord d'une voix faible, mais néanmoins intransigeante.

Harry resta sur le cul et ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que ''Vous... Vous n'êtes pas Sirius..'' ce qui arracha une grimmace à son interlocuteur et au serviteur de ce dernier.

\- Je suis Regulus Black, mais dis moi qui tu es garçon. Demanda-t-il une seconde fois en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la comparaison avec son frère aînée.

\- Harry.. Harry Potter. Je pensais que vous étiez mort, sans vouloir vous offensez.

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire arquer un sourcil au plus jeune des Blacks, alors que Kreature prenait un air horrifié au possible, visiblement l'Elfe prenait offense pour eux deux.

\- Et que fais Harry Potter dans ma maison ? Questionna Regulus, plus pragmatique, en se redressant légèrement dans son lit.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je cherchais un refuge et j'ai pensé que cette maison était vide de tout habitant. Répondit sincèrement le petit garçon, alors que le sorcier face à lui semblait le jauger.

\- Pourtant vous n'êtes pas là part hasard il me semble.

Alors, Harry fit ce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir a faire avant longtemps, et il entreprit de raconter son histoire à Regulus Black, depuis sa première confrontation avec Voldemort, jusqu'à sa mort au manoir Malfoy.

Et si ce n'était pas dans ses plans, le garçonnet trouva en Regulus le réconfort d'avoir au moins un allié qui croyait en son histoire.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps à ses yeux, l'adulte qui vivait désormais dans son corps d'enfants s'autorisa à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Vi vi, ça fait cucul je sais. Mais malgré le fait que Harry possède toute la mémoire et l'esprit de son ancien lui, il reste au fond de lui ce petit garçon malheureux.

Alors, Regulus est en fin de vie, mais il est encore vivant, surprise !

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **C'est une blague ?**

Le plus grand Sorcier de tout les temps, ou du moins comme il aimait à le penser, se prélassait dans un bain moussant, en cette douce soirée estivale.  
Des sels de bains à la cerise et quelques bougies parfumées embaumaient l'air de la salle de bain aux murs jaune citron du très célèbre et fameux Albus Dumbledore.  
Ce dernier chantonnait une chanson bien connue du monde moldue ''Sous l'Océan'' tout en frottant vigoureusement la peau ridée de ses bras avec une éponge grattante rose bonbon.

Bien loin de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même dans la demeure ancestrale de la noble famille Black, au Square Grimmauld.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore venait de sortir précipitamment de son bain et d'enfiler un peignoir d'un rose de mauvais goût suite à l'arrivée impromptue d'un hibou.

' _Cher Albus,_

Le garçon que vous m'aviez chargé de surveiller à disparu depuis ce matin.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai retourné tout le quartiers afin de ne pas vous alerter sans raison valable, mais rien n'y fait.  
Sa famille ne compte pas prévenir la police moldue, que dois-je faire ?

En attente de vos instructions.

Arabella Figg

'

\- C'est une blague ?! Pesta Albus alors que ces yeux parcourait la lettre.

Non seulement affolé par la nouvelle, le directeur de Poudlard était complètement hors de lui.  
Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Le garçon devait être sous son contrôle !

Il avait toujours agit avec au minima une dizaine de coups d'avance, et voilà qu'un stupide petit garçon venait de lui damner le pion.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et sous le regard dubitatif de son phénix et de la totalité des anciens directeurs présents sur les murs, il écrivit une brève missive à Arabella, toujours vêtu de sa robe de chambre et sa longue barbe trempée gouttant sur le sol.

 _Arabella,_

Je me charge de tout, restez sur place.

A. Dumbledore

Et suite à cela, il décida qu'une réunion d'urgence avec ces plus fidèles et loyaux suiveurs devaient être organisée.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry Potter, qui ne se doutait pas de l'émoi que sa disparition était en train de susciter, mangeait une soupe en compagnie de Regulus tout en discutant avec ce dernier.

\- Ça me paraît tellement gros.. Je ne doute pas de la véracité de ce que tu m'as dis, mais comprend que cela laisse place aux doutes. Dit Regulus après avoir finit son bol.

\- Je pense que je m'en suis toujours douté.. Enfin je veux dire, dans mon ancienne vie. Je ne voulais juste pas le réaliser..

\- Certes, mais je peine à comprendre pourquoi.. Puis que va-t-on faire ? Tu es un garçon de 6 ans, et je suis en train de mourir, je le sais..

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui orageux de son nouvel allié, et tout deux réfléchirent en silence.

\- Je n'ai jamais été le plus doué en potion, mais je pense qu'avec quelques recherches, il me serait possible de t'aider. La priorité, pour le moment, ce va être de se cacher et de te guérir, si bien sûr tu es d'accord ? Demanda Harry en retrouvant espoir. Après tout, prévisible comme était Voldemort, le poison que Regulus avait bût en récupérant l'Horcruxe devait avoir été réalisé par Severus Rogue, et par conséquent, un antidote devait être réalisable.

Le malade sembla y réfléchir, avant de proposer directement à Harry de faire ses recherches dans la bibliothèque familiale, et d'utiliser la cave comme laboratoire de Potion, avec l'aide de Kreature.

Il fallut un bref instant avant que le jeune garçon n'acquiesce. Malgré l'antipathie profonde qu'il avait ressenti envers son ancien professeur de potion dans sa première vie, ce dernier avait pourtant réussit à donner à Harry un niveau respectable en Potion, et si ce dernier devait travailler d'arrache-pied pour devenir le meilleur dans le domaine et ainsi sauver son seul et unique allié de fortune, il s'y plongerait sans hésiter corps et âme.

C'est ainsi qu'une certaine routine se mit en place, Harry se levait à l'auror chaque matin et passait la matinée à étudier les différents poisons et les ingrédients qui les composaient, puis il déjeunait avec Regulus, avant de passer l'après-midi à tenter de réaliser un antidote, avant de dîner le soir tout en faisant par de ces progrès ou non à son hôte, et en apprenant quelques anecdotes sur la vie de son parrain et de son père à Poudlard.

Par ailleurs, la santé de Regulus, qui n'était pas au mieux, avait cessé de décliner depuis que le petit garçon était arrivé.  
Non seulement il avait apporté à Regulus de la compagnie et une aide non-négligeable, mais en plus ce dernier lui avait apporté une raison de se battre en la personne de sa fille, Hermione Granger.

Et si Kreature dans son ancienne vie avait été désagréable et traître, il était un millions de fois plus agréable et cuisinait divinement bien.

Après presque un mois de cohabitations, Harry Potter accouru vers la chambre de Regulus en tenant dans sa main une fiole.

Cette potion lui avait prit une semaine à la réaliser, et malgré de nombreux échecs, Harry en était sûr, cette fois c'était la bonne.

Haut comme trois pommes, le petit garçon s'était précipité sur le lit d'un Regulus bougon, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être ainsi importunée, avant de réaliser ce que la présence de la petite tête brune des sorciers sur son lig, avec un grand sourire et une fiole à la main, pouvait signifier.

Il avala d'une traite la petite fiole et fut déçu de ne rien sentir de spécial après quelques minutes.

Pourtant le sourire de Harry ne faiblissait pas, et une heure durant, l'état de Regulus s'améliorait à vue d'œil.

C'est donc après trois heures que le plus jeune de Black parvint à se lever de son lit, et qu'il se mit à rire comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'enfance, en pleurant des larmes de joies.

Grâce à son ami, il n'allait pas mourir dans son lit.. Grâce à un Harry Potter de 6 ans, le grand Regulus Black avait retrouvé la vie et il s'apprêtait à la croquer à pleine dents.

Le soir venu, après un copieux dîner, (le bougre avait besoin de reprendre des forces après 7 ans à manger de la soupe) il était sorti de sa maison respirer l'air extérieur.

Bon, il avait fait trois pas avant de s'effondrer, dû à la non-habitude de ses jambes à porter son poids, mais il était sorti !

\- C'est une blague putain ?! Avait-il quand même trouvé à dire après qu'Harry et son Elfe ne lui ait ordonné de rester quelques jours de plus au lit.. _Mais qu'est-ce que quelques jours de plus quand on a toute une vie ?_ Avait-il pensé en s'endormant.


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **Un premier pas, même minime, reste un pas en avant.**

Il fallut moins de temps que prévu pour que Regulus soit de nouveau en pleine forme, et cela grâce à l'aide précieuse du jeune Potter.

Ce dernier avait continué a travailler avec acharnement, mais avait élargis considérablement sont champs d'études aux enchantements et à la magie sans baguettes.  
L'après-midi était désormais réservé à la préparation de leurs plans futurs, qui bien que reposant essentiellement sur la connaissance d'Harry sur le futur, reposait aussi énormément sur les connaissance politique du cadet des Black.

Au bout de quelques jours de recherches, ils décidèrent finalement de passer à l'action, et Regulus envoya un hiboux à différents membres du Mangemagot, ainsi qu'à Amélia Bones.

Dans le bureau adjacent à la grande bibliothèque de l'illustre famille Black, les deux garçons avaient recouvert l'un des murs d'un grand tableau noir sur lequel tout leur plan était détaillé.  
En bas de ce mur traînaient divers parchemins qui leurs faciliteraient la tâche, ainsi qu'un certains nombre de Grimoires traitant des Lois du monde Sorciers, et divers articles de journaux.

Autant dire qu'un capharnaüm sans nom régnait dans cette pièce où Harry et Regulus passaient un nombres d'heures assez conséquent.

C'est lors du dîner de cette même journée que le premier Hiboux-réponse apparu. Plus précisément entre le poulet aux noix de cajous (recette découverte par Harry dans son ancienne vie, qui avait été adopté comme plat préféré des deux sorciers après que Kreature ait trouvé la recette) et le carrot cake qui faisait office de dessert.

Il s'agissait d'un Grand Duc au plumage brun et au regard sévère, portant à sa patte une lettre officielle du Département de la Justice Magique, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de laisser tomber la lettre sur le glaçage du gâteau, faisant râler Harry alors que Regulus lisait la lettre.

 _'Lord Black,_

Suite à votre signalement, une enquête interne à démontrer la vérité de vos propos au sujet de l'absence de procès de Sirius Orion Black..

 _Le précédent gouvernement n'aillant pas respecter les droits d'un de nos citoyens, qui plus est d'un membre d'une très Noble et Ancienne Famille, nous souhaitons vous informer que le procès de Sirius Orion Black sera organisé dans les plus brefs délais.  
En attendant cette date, l'accusé restera en détention provisoire dans l'attente du Verdict._

 _Une invitation à organiser la défense de votre partie vous sera envoyé une semaine avant l'audience, ainsi qu'une convocation._

 _Des mesures seront prise pour permettre la réparation de cette injustice selon les lois en vigueurs._

 _Puissiez-vous agréer Mylord mes salutations les plus distinguées._

 _Amélia Bones,_

 _Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.'_

Si la lettre fit froncer les sourcils de Harry, Regulus lui, se retînt de sauter au plafond.  
Expliquant rapidement à Harry les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui venait de leur être envoyé, ce dernier se ne se retînt pas pour sautiller dans toutes la pièces en pleurant de joie, il allait retrouvé son parrain, et le faire innocenté !

Bien sûr il restait un certains nombres de points à gérer, à commencer par la capture de Peter Pettigrow... Mais cela pourrait attendre la convocation au tribunal.

C'est néanmoins confiant pour l'avenir que les deux garçons s'endormirent relativement vite.

Le lendemain matin, Harry enfila rapidement un pull par dessus ses vêtements, et il entreprit de commencer à travailler, sans savoir que pour une fois, Regulus était lui aussi déjà levé.

L'ancien Serpentard était en fait dans leur base des opérations, le bureau qui donnait sur la bibliothèque, cherchant un moyen légal de récupérer sa fille.

Bien qu'il aille foncièrement mieux, et malgré la bonne nouvelle de la veille, les traits si noble de son visage étaient tirés dans une espèce de grimace furieuse.  
Plus il avançait dans ses recherches et plus il découvrait combien la tâche lui serait ardue.

Lorsqu'il entendit Harry arriver dans la bibliothèque, il sorti automatiquement de ses pensées, et se dirigea a pas de chats vers son jeune allié.

Autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver le petit garçon lévitant au dessus du sol pour atteindre les tranches des livres du haut de la bibliothèque.  
Comment diable parvenait-il à faire cela ?

Non seulement il n'avait pas de baguettes, mais en plus il flottait en l'air de façon stable sans avoir l'air de se fatiguer plus que de raison, ce qui, à 6 ans comme à 54, relevait d'un exploit !

Bien qu'il oublie souvent que celui a qui il avait a faire n'était pas un simple petit garçon relativement talentueux, la vision que lui offrait l'ancien Gryffondor lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il l'avait sauvé de la mort et de l'oubli.  
Il lui avait donné une raison de se battre.  
Il avait déjà tué le seigneur des Ténèbres, et il allait recommencer.  
Mais surtout, Il était indéniablement puissant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, une expression toujours ébahi sur son si joli minois, Regulus ne remarqua pas qu'Harry l'avait désormais vu et qu'il était redescendu sur le plancher des vaches.

\- Ça ne va pas Reg ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix fluette, emprunt de curiosité.

\- Si, si.. Enfin c'est juste que tu as une maîtrise de la magie impressionnante.. J'oublie parfois que tu n'as pas 6 ans. Répondit-il avec une franchise déconcertante, faisant sourire le garçon qui dissimulait mal la tristesse sur son visage.

\- C'est visiblement avec toi que ça ne va pas, observa Regulus, tout en s'approchant de Harry.

\- Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que je pouvais être puissant, avec de l'entraînement. Même en étant auror pendant 36 ans, j'ai toujours négligé ce genre d'entraînement. Tu parles d'un héro.. Magie bridée, et malgré ça, même pas capable d'exploiter son peu de puissance..

Harry n'avait pas encore vu Regulus s'énerver, et il aurait d'ailleurs préféré ne pas avoir dit ces quelques mots, voyant le regard gris métallisé de Regulus viré au noir, et son expression habituellement joviale laissé place à un visage vide de toute émotion.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas ta faute Harry si ta magie a été bridé, et c'est encore moins ta faute si personne n'a su te pousser à explorer ton potentiel.  
Dumbledore a fait de toi de la chaire à canon, et tu as été manipulé pour rester faible et ne pas être une menace.  
Arrête désormais de te dénigrer, et si tu tiens à t'entraîner, fait le et réussis à devenir suffisamment puissant pour que personne ne te marche sur les pieds. Dès qu'il sera possible d'enlever cette bride, on l'enlèvera, en attendant travaille ton pouvoir au lieux de regretter d'avoir été la victime d'un complot.

Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas tout à fait saisit la raison de l'énervement de son allié, il lui paraissait évident qu'il était révolté de voir Harry se blâmer pour la faute d'autres personnes.  
En réalité, ce qui irritait profondément Regulus, c'était avant tout de voir que ce garçon était profondément trop bon, et qu'il se tirait sans cesse vers le bas.  
Intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que Harry puisse vivre la vie qu'il méritait, et qu'il puisse devenir aussi puissant que son pouvoir le permettait.  
Il savait que son ami était voué à de grandes choses, et il serait toujours là pour l'épauler.  
Après tout, si le gryffondor lui avait sauvé la vie, il lui devait bien ça, non ?

* * *

Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire !  
Cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur, et je suis contente de savoir que certains l'apprécie !

J'ai malheureusement fait le choix de ne pas faire intervenir Dumbledore pour le moment, même si je me doute bien que le passage le concernant dans le chapitre précédant pourrait vous laisser sur votre faim.. Disons qu'il reviendra bien assez tôt.

Cependant n'hésitez pas, si vous avez des questions ou des demandes (le point de vu de Kreature, ou autre). J'essaierais d'en tenir compte en écrivant :)

Merci encore et à demain.


	5. Chapitre 4

Re-bonjour, ou bonsoir.  
Certains auront vu que je réponds plus ou moins aux reviews par MP, mais c'est avant tout parce que cela risque de vite prendre de la place en intro de mes chapitres. CQFD.

Bien sûr je compte quand même répondre a certains commentaire, je ne suis pas un monstre.  
Pour ceux qui souhaiterait plus de précisions, j'ai un ou deux comptes twitter (voir le profil tout pourri qui est le miens) lequel est en fait une extension de mon bras, et pour les autres, donnez-moi un moyen de vous joindre, où subissez).

Pour répondre rapidement à une question que je juge d'utilité nationale : Cette fanfiction va être longue, très longue. Pas ennuyante hein !

Aussi je me permet pour l'instant de publier rapidement, mais il faut savoir que je consacre au moins quatre bonnes heures chaque jour pour écrire cette fanfiction, parce que c'est avant tout un excercie de style qui me plaît. Et aussi parce que je triche. (Elle est déjà a moitié écrite cette fanfiction, ça fait 3 ans que je suis dessus.. Sauf que je n'en suis pas satisfaite, aussi chaque jour je réécris un ou deux chapitre que je publie sur le coup).

Puis j'aime pas les débuts de fanfctions, alors j'expédie ça ^^'

Pour en revenir à la longueur, eh bien c'est tout simplement que je souhaite mener cette fanfiction à un point précis, et que cela va me prendre du temps, si cela m'a prit 3 ans d'en écrire la moitié, je pense prendre au moins un an a arriver là où je veux. Au moins.

Hors si j'ai la chance d'être en vacances prolongées pour le moment, ce ne sera plus le cas d'ici un mois, aussi je prend de l'avance afin de ne pas finir cette fanfiction après la fin du mandat de Donald Trump.

Remerciez moi, bande d'ingrats.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **Ce moment de vérité**

Cela faisait bien une douzaine de jours qu'Harry Potter avait disparu de chez ses relatifs, et rarement au cours de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore n'avait affiché un air aussi las et fatigué.

Durant ce laps de temps, il avait enchaîné les réunions avec ses plus fidèles suivants, sans jamais avoir de résultats. Puis, il avait espéré qu'Harry serait vite retrouvé, avant d'en venir à se demander si le garçon était encore en vie..

Autant dire qu'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes, le vénérable Directeur de Poudlard, et cela se ressentait à travers tout le château.  
Il s'en fallut d'ailleurs de peu pour que Minerva MacGonagall ne le démasque.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas parmis les plus fervents soutiens du directeur, mais la professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se poser des questions, un après-midi où elle avait croisé Albus avec les yeux dans le vague et un air fortement contrarié.

Il faut dire que l'animagus chat avait un sixième sens, et qu'avec les bonnes questions elle avait faillit faire dire à son collègue que ce dernier avait perdu la trace du Survivant.

Fort heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, et tant mieux, puisque pour le plus grand bien, personne ne devait savoir.. Et le gamin devait être retrouvé au plus vite !

La deuxième préoccupation du Directeur était indirectement lié à ce garçon fugueur.

Sirius Black allait avoir un procès !

Loin d'être totalement sans cœur, Albus Dumbledore souhaitait avant tout protéger ses interêts, et voir le parrain d'Harry Potter sortir de prison risquait à coup sûr de lui apporter des ennuis...

Puis, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas, c'était que la demande d'offrir à Sirius une chance de s'innocenter venait du jeune frère de ce dernier.. Qu'Albus savait mourant.

Lorsque Regulus Black était rentré en 5eme année, il avait sollicité une audience avec lui afin de le supplier de le changer de maison.  
La plupart de ses camarades allaient devenir mangemort, et ses parents le voyaient déjà avec la cape noire et le masque d'argent.  
La surprise du Directeur fut totale, mais il rebondit en explliquant à Regulus qu'il pourrait faire parti du camp du bien... en acceptant de jouer le jeu et de rester à sa place.

Le jeuen garçon avait alors eut un de ses regards dont la tristesse était tout simplement abominable, lui qui voulait enfin rejoindre son frère, et qui venait de trouver le courage de s'affranchir de cette vie qu'il ne voulait pas, devait embrasser la destinée maudite de Mangemort, afin d'aider, certes, mais sans jamais pouvoir avouer à quiconque sa véritable allégance.. Et encore moins à son frère qui n'aurait alors de cesse de le haïr..

Pas très fier de lui, le directeur avait néanmoins fait céder le garçon, et ce dernier était devenu son tout premier espion.  
Il était d'ailleurs relativement efficace, mais Rogue le remplaça quelques années après, et il perdit son interêt aux yeux du directeur..  
Puis il était apparemment tombé gravement malade, son frère avait été envoyé en prison, et ses parents étaient morts peu après, et plus jamais il n'avait entendu parler de lui.

Voir ainsi resurgir le jeune Black comme un fantôme avait surpris le directeur, et l'avait tout autant effrayé.  
Si jamais Sirius Black sortait de prison, il pourrait très bien demander à récupérer Harry.

Non pas que le Chef du Mangemagot ne doute de sa capacité à faire entendre raison à Sirius, mais il était préférable d'éviter cela non ?

Puis cela signifiait aussi que Regulus Black n'était peut-être plus mourant, et pis encore, la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black vallait son poids politiquement parlant.. Et c'était une menace !  
Surtout si les deux frères se retournaient contre lui, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, au vu de ses antécédents.

Il passa plusieurs heures à cogiter avant de finallement prendre une décision : Il devait faire patte blanche et jouer le jeu.

Quoi de mieux pour cela que d'apporter son soutient à Regulus, tout en influant légèrement pour que Sirius reste en prison.  
Après tout, mieux valait avoir sous sa coupe un Black, que de risquer de perdre les deux.

C'est donc sur cette reflexion que le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre s'endormit, décidant dès le lendemain de se rendre dans la demeure des Black.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Vers 7h du matin, Regulus Black se leva, et descendit dans la cuisine où la table du petit déjeuner était dressée.  
Harry y était déjà, trempant joyeusement ses tartines beurrée dans son chocolat chaud, un vieux grimoire posé devant lui entre une carafe de jus d'orange et une pile de pancakes.

Ce qu'il aimait sa routine, Regulus, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant comme à son habitude face à Harry, où un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et une tasse de thé l'attendaient.

Il parcouru les gros titres avant de s'interesser à un article parlant de la disparition du Siège des Gulliver aux mangemagots, suite à la mort du dernier héritier de la famille.

Il soupira, sachant que le siège de sa propre famille était vide depuis quelques années.  
La place de Lord lui revenait, puisque l'aîné des Black avait été déchu de ses droits une fois envoyé en prison.  
Puis il savait qu'il garderait probablement ce titre une fois son frère libéré, ce dernier n'était pas interessé par la politique aux dernières nouvelles.  
Et c'était bien domage d'ailleurs, Sirius avait toujours eut plus d'instinct en politique que lui-même.

Il s'apprêtait à reposer le journal quand un article attira son attention, a côté de celui qu'il venait de parcourir. ''Mais qui est-donc ce Lord Black qui tente de faire libérer un meurtrier de masse ?''

Il soupira rageusement, attirant l'attention du petit garçon face à lui, qui arqua un sourcil.

Définitivement, même avec une tête d'enfant de 6 ans, son ami avait l'air bien trop sérieux par moment.  
Il referma tout simplement le journal avant de le jeter sur le meuble d'à côté, puis il se mit a siroter son thé en échangeant des banalités avec son voisin de table, qui essayait visiblement de le distraire.

Dans un crack sonore, Kreature apparu, visiblement paniqué, et annonça a son maître et a son invité la présence d'un visiteur, en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise, ni sa colère d'ailleurs, et Regulus lui chuchota de bien vouloir l'attendre à la cave, ce que le garçon s'empressa de faire.

Bien qu'il était désormais 8h, Regulus trouvait cela bien tôt pour une simple visite de courtoisie, non-annoncée.

Non pas que le jeune homme n'était pas parfaitement habillé, il portait comme à son habitude des vêtements digne de son rang, et ne semblait pas du tout sortir du lit (c'était là l'un des privilèges d'être un Black, avoir toujours une allure parfaite, naturellement. Pas comme les Malefoy).

Il prit alors son temps, tout en allant rejoindre son invité surprise dans le petit salon d'affaire. Albus Dumbledore était assis sur l'un des fauteuils dos à l'entrée, et Regulus du se retenir au maximum de ne pas rire devant l'attitude du vieil homme.

Ce dernier, venu sans s'annoncé, et déjà assis, était loin de respecter le 'protocole' indue à une personne étrangère à sa maison ou son cercle de proche. Ce qui indiquait qu'il se sentait le bienvenu.. Ou bien juste qu'il avait l'intention de rappeler à Regulus le liens qu'ils avaient. Et à cette pensée, le dernier des Black laissa échapper une grimace, mais cela, le directeur ne le vit heureusement pas.

Regulus vînt donc face à Albus, et attendit que ce dernier ne se lève pour le saluer. Ce qui visblement dérangea le vieil homme, qui se leva et se rassis presque aussitôt.

\- Navré mon cher Regulus de ne pouvoir rester debout plus longtemps, l'âge vois-tu..

Le dit Regulus ne commenta pas, et prit place dans le fauteuil du maître de maison. Kreature apporta un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une magnifique bouteille en crystal ciselé, contenant de l'eau. Ce qui fit lever un sourcil au directeur de Poudlard.  
Puis Regulus commença les hostilités.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, cela va faire bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Que me vaut cette visite pour le moins matinale et impromptue ?

Regulus 1 / Dumbledore 0

\- Je suis désolé Regulus, j'ai beaucoup négligé mes amis ces dernières années, avec la fin de la guerre. Puis j'ai entendu dire que tu étais gravement malade, je ne voulais pas t'importuner après les épreuves que tu as dû affronter.

Un partout

Le susnommé Regulus sourit à pleine dent, comme un Gobelin devant un tas de gallions.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. Cependant cela n'explique en rien votre présence dans ma demeure, si vous me permettez Monsieur.

Regulus 2 / Dumbledore 1

Albus soupira, la partie risquait d'être plus serrée que prévue, son ancien espion n'avait pas l'air décidé à se laisser faire.  
Il regarda l'homme qu'il avait désormais face à lui. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de gentillesse, ou de ses traits d'enfants. Il avait face à lui un homme décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus, et cela risquait de compliquer beaucoup de plans du directeur, qui décida cependant de jouer carte sur table.

\- J'ai entendu parler du fait que le Lord Black avait demandé un procès pour Sirius Black, en tant que fils d'une Noble et Ancienne Maison. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre que tu avais reprit le titre, et que l'initiative venait de toi, je me trompe ?

Regulus ne dit rien et acquieça silencieusement.

-Bien, je suis venu te proposer mon aide et mon soutient dans cette épreuve que sera le procès de ton frère. Je sais combien tu l'admirais, et je me doute bien que tu veuilles savoir pourquoi il a changé de camps. Après tout, tu avais courageusement rejoins le notre, il est normal que tu ne comprennes pas la trahison de ton frère puisque tu avais finalement fait le bon choix.

Albus avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, et son regard pétillant cherchait la moindre trace d'émotions sur le visage de son interlocuteur, il vit ses lèvres trembler, mais il ne vit rien d'autre si ce n'est un parfait self-contrôle.

Kreature arriva encore une fois dans un crack sonore qui brisa le silence de la pièce, et annonça de sa petite voix crécelle que son Maître devait se préparer puisqu'il avait rendez-vous incessament sous peu.

Jamais le jeune Black ne fut plus reconnaissant envers son Elfe qui écoutait aux portes.  
Il ne voulait plus parler avec Dumbledore, et son Elfe l'avait comprit, ce qui lui redonna un peu de courage.

Il regarda donc Dumbledore, et lui répondit.

\- La Noble et Ancienne famille des Blacks ne peut que vous remercier de votre soutient. Cependant, vis à vis de votre aide.. Je ne compte pas faire appel à un avocat pour défendre Sirius, il est vrai que je veux avant tout savoir. Mais je veux surtout laver l'affront qui a été fait à ma famille, car bien que Sirius ait été renié par mon père, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un procès aurait dû avoir lieux. Sur ce, pardonnez mon empressement mais j'ai des obligations comme me l'a rappelé mon Elfe.

Il ne prit pas la peine de raccompagner Dumbledore, et lui tourna le dos à peine levé, afin de prendre la direction des escaliers.

Dumbledore soupira, ce n'était pas tout a fait une victoire, mais il était désormais rassuré. Bien que l'attitude de Regulus démontrait qu'il souhaitait mettre de la distance entre lui et le directeur, et son départ ne pouvait que signifier qu'il ne lui montrerait pas le respect dû à sa position. Il restait un simple sorcier.

C'est donc pensif que Dumbledore quitta la demeure des Black, alors que Regulus laissait exploser sa colère en essayant de ne pas aller tuer quelqu'un de rage.

* * *

Non mais non je blaguais, vous ne me devez rien o/

J'espère qu'encore une fois, ce chapitre vous aura plût. (Perso je l'aime bien).  
L'histoire se met doucement en place, et lentement, mais sûrement, ça va péter !

Je vais donc commencer à rallonger les chapitres, soyez heureux ! :3

A plus taaaaard


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**  
 **Pan dans les dents !**

Après le départ de Dumbledore, loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit, Regulus mit deux bonnes heures avant de se calmer un peu.  
Il descendit ensuite à la cave rejoindre Harry, et lui fit un bref résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé, suite à quoi le petit garçon prit l'initiative d'étreindre son ami, visiblement encore éprouvé par les mots du vieux serpent.

Afin d'apaiser les tensions, et de faire quelque chose de productif, Harry suggéra qu'ils mettent en action le plan ''Trou du Rat''.  
Tout d'abord parce que cela allait probablement calmer Regulus définitivement, puis parce que ce qui est fait n'est plus a faire, une épine serait enlevé de leur pied.

Initialement, les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre la lettre du DJM afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes si jamais quelqu'un venait à s'apercevoir de leur présence.

Avec cette lettre ils auraient le droit et la légitimité suffisante pour enquêter de leur côté afin de préparer la défense de Sirius, mais de toute façon, leur plan quasiment infaillible n'avait pas besoin de cette garantie supplémentaire pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'allait les prendre.

Regulus emmena alors Harry chez un coiffeur moldu, et les cheveux de Harry furent légèrement décoloré, puis, sous l'impulsion de Harry, ils se rendirent dans un supermarché où se dernier fit l'acquisition d'un flacon de fond de teint, afin de masquer sa cicatrice.  
Puis le jeune garçon enleva ses lunettes.

En dehors de ces yeux verts, qui sans être communs, pouvaient passer inaperçu, on ne pouvait le reconnaître véritablement.

Regulus lui, acheta des vêtements, avec les bons conseils d'Harry, afin de se fondre beaucoup plus dans la masse.

Puis les deux garçons ainsi déguisé, transplanèrent non loin de Loutry Saint Chaspoule, avec un balais.

La partie pratique du plan venait de se mettre en place.

Harry dû prendre place derrière Regulus sur le Comète 360 de ce dernier, et ils s'envolèrent, non sans avoir jeté un sort de désillusion sur eux même. A un kilomètre du lieux-dit, Harry commença a s'agiter sur le balais, comme le ferait un enfant de 6 ans un peu turbulent, puis il simula une chute a quelques centaines de mètres de la maison biscornue des Weasleys.  
Dehors, quelques têtes rousses les virent et se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. Regulus faussement paniqué, semblait faire une crise d'angoisse à la vue du petit garçon étalé par terre qui n'ouvrait pas les yeux, tout en sachant combienc ce dernier devait se retenir de rire, à en juger par le rictus fort étrange qui ornait son visage enfantin.

L'un des enfants avait dû courir chercher un adulte, si bien qu'il vit rapidement Molly Weasley arrivé, une petite fille dans les bras.

\- Merlin mais que se passe-t-il ?! S'écria-t-elle affolé en voyant le petit garçon, toujours allongé par terre.

\- Mon fils.. Il est tombé du balais et.. Oh Merlin il n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance, je ne sais pas quoi faire, geint Regulus, tout en s'auto-congratulant pour son talent d'acteur dans le rôle du père paniquant/culpabilsant, Molly elle ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi elle proposa aussitôt à l'homme de rentrer avec son fils pour lui apporter des soins.  
Alors que Regulus prit son prétendu fils dans les bras, ce dernier gémit de douleur, ou vraisemblablement, il simulait très bien.

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la maison, et Regulus allongea son fils sur le canapé que Molly venait de dégager.

Il avait toujours vécu dans un manoir, et il ne pu faire autrement que de détailler l'intérieur chaleureusement bordélique de cette maison.  
Il remarqua aussi un nombre conséquent de petites têtes rousses qui le regardaient de loin, et qui regardaient son 'fils' avec curiosité.

\- Je vais vous chercher nos potions de soins ! Déclara la matriarche Weasley avant de demander de l'air a ses enfants, tout en grimpant les escaliers à une vitesse folle.

Harry en profita pour ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur l'air inquiet de son ami, et il réprima un sourire, ce qui lui fit faire une belle grimace que les quelques paires d'oeils présentes interprétèrent comme une grimace de douleur.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après 'plus de peur que de mal' selon les dires de Molly, elle proposa à l'homme dont elle ne savait toujours pas le nom un thé, pendant que son fils se reposerait dans le salon.

\- Appelez-moi Reg, je vous en prie, et encore une fois merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans vous...

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Molly, et c'est normal de s'entraider ! Votre fils nous a quand même fait une belle frayeur. C'est pour ça que j'interdis a mes enfants de monter sur balais, même surveillé, c'est très dangereux... Enfin ce n'est pas contre vous Reg..

Alors qu'ils papotaient gaiement, ou plutôt que Reg répondait laconiquement au monologue de la Matriarche Weasley, Harry lui, se présenta aux enfants weasley comme étant Harvey.

Il dû parler de la sensation que cela faisait de voler pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes avant que l'on ne lui lâche la grappe.  
Puis il encouragea le plus jeune garçon a ramener ses magazines de quidditch et l'écouta parler sans montrer qu'intérieurement, son cœur se serrait de douleur.

Il s'excusa rapidement et demanda a aller aux toilettes, et il profita du fait que les jumeaux weasley lui donnèrent deux indications complêtement opposées pour prendre son temps et passer par la chambre de Percy.

Ce dernier était descendu pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur, le temps que sa mère discutait avec leur invité.

Harry sorti alors de sa poche un miniscule bocal en verre, qu'il agrandit a l'aide d'un charme sans baguette, puis il stupéfixia le gros rat qui dormait sur le lit de Percy, et le mit dans le bocal avant de réduire le bocal et de le remettre dans sa poche.

Par chance, les toilettes étaient au bout du couloir, aussi le garçon n'eut aucun mal a prétendre y être allé. Lorsqu'il redescendu, il alla dans la cuisine et bailla de façon absolument mal élevé, ce qui attira le regard des deux adultes.

\- Papa, quand est-ce qu'on y va ? Demanda-t-il avec un air las au possible et Molly Weasley vira au rouge.

\- Pardonnez mon fils, il est un peu trop rustre visiblement.. Mais il n'a pas tord, nous n'allons pas abusé de votre hospitalité plus longtemps, ce garnement va mieux et ma femme doit nous attendre.. Dit-il d'un ton absolument désolé. Molly se calam et lui sourit, puis elle lui fit promettre de donner des nouvelles à l'occasion.

\- Promis, vous en aurez. Avait répondu Regulus en partant, suite à quoi les deux garçons transplanèrent une fois à l'abris des regards.

\- Alors Harry ?

\- Du gâteau ! Repondit ce dernier alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du Square Grimauld.

La suite s'annonçait pour le moins mouvementé.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

La date de l'audience avait été fixé le 14 Septembre, et Dumbledore avait passé un temps non négligeable à soudoyé certains de ses soutients politique afin que le verdict ne désigne Sirius Black coupable.

Le jour de l'audience arriva cependant bien vite, et sachant de par Regulus qu'aucun avocat ne défendrait son frère, Albus était plutôt confiant lorsqu'il enfila sa robe de président du mangemagot.  
Il se présenta comme à l'accoutumé une demi heure avant l'audience, et papota gaiement des dernières nouvelles avec ses alliés, d'ailleurs, le-dît Regulus vient le voir et le sollicita pour qu'il passe en tant que témoins, et Albus, toujours aussi confiant, accepta avec plaisir de s'inscrire dans le registre des témoins, sans pour autant faire attention aux autres noms.

Lorsque l'heure fut venu de rentrer dans la salle, Albus Dumbledore prit place devant une assemblée plénière, ce qui ne le surprit pas outre-mesure, il s'agissait après tout du procès d'un des Héritiers de la maison Black.

Amélia Bones était à sa gauche, et Fudge et son sa sous-secrétaire avait prit place à sa droite.

La présidente du DJM appela rapidement au calme et fit entré l'accusé et sa défense.

A ces mots, Albus se redressa sur son siège, une expression de pure horreur apparu très très brièvement sur sn visage, mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ?!

Regulus lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne demandanderait pas d'avocats...

Le mystère fut levé lorsque Sirius Black entra, la mine affreusement affaiblie, avec son jeune frère dont on ne pouvait douter de l'ascendance, au vu de son appara, et de son visage froid.  
Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la salle et de nombreux chuchotement fusèrent de toute part.

Encore une fois, Amélia Bones dû calmer l'assemblée.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Président du Mangemagot, Mademoiselle la Sous-Secrétaire, honorables membres du Mangemagot, nous sommes ici réunit dans le cadre du procès qui définira l'implication de l'Héritier Sirius Orion Black, représenté par Lord Regulus Acturus Black, contre la partie civile.  
Les chefs d'accusations sont : haute trahisons, complicité de meurtre, meurtres multiples, complicité d'attentat et appartenance à un groupe terroriste.  
L'accusation souhaite-t-elle ajouter quelque chose ?

L'homme qui représentait alors le ministère était un homme austère à l'air féroce, et ce dernier toussota pour demander la parole.

\- Nous souhaiterions ajouter le chef d'accusation de meurtre prémédité, ainsi que de non coopération avec notre service de Police.

\- Le chef d'accusation concernant le meurtre prémédité est retenu, celui de non-coopération ne l'est pas au vu du contexte actuel : Monsieur Black n'a pas eut de procès suite à son arrestation, ce qu'il a demandé plusieurs fois, selon le rapport du Bureau des Aurors.  
Que plaide la défense ?

Regulus s'éclairci la gorge, et répondit d'une voix claire et intransigeante :

\- Non-coupable.

Amelia Bone qui s'y attendait acquieça, mais Dumbledore lui s'étouffa dans sa barbe. Il allait faire innocenté Sirius Black ?

\- Bien, la parole est à l'accusation.

L'avocat du parti civile se redressa alors, avec un air de roquet qui ne sembla pas perturber les frères Black. Le premier souriait comme un dément, et le second avec le regard vide et l'air incrédule.

\- Madame la Juge, Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Président du Mangemagot, Mademoiselle la Sous-Secrétaire, honorables membres du Mangemagot, nous sommes ici pour statué sur la culpabilité de Sirius Black dans les évenements qui on suivit la nuit du 31 Août 1981.  
Pour cela, je demande à interroger l'accusé.

Amelia Bones lui fit signe que c'était bon, et Sirius Black fut conduit à la barre, où il prêta serment d'une voix atone.

\- Monsieur Black, est-il vrai qu'après l'assassinat de Lily et James Potter, vous avez prit la poursuite de Peter Paul Petigrow dans le but de le tuer.

\- Oui, mais... Il fut couper par l'avocat qui enchaina la question.

\- Etiez-vous bien présent sur le lieu du meurtre de 12 moldu et de Peter Petigrow ?

\- Oui, mais..

\- Est-il vrai que vous avez dit aux aurors qui ont procédé a votre arrestation que, je cite, ''tout est de ma faute, ils sont mort à cause de moi'' comme il l'est cité dans le rapport de votre arrestation ?

\- Oui, mais..

\- Répondez simplement au question qui vous sont posés voulez-vous ! Le coupa séchement l'avocat, alors que Sirius palissait a vu d'oeil.

-J'en ai finis avec l'accusé. Ajouta-t-il en se pavanant comme un coq.

-Bien, la défense c'est a vous, souhaitez-vous procéder à un contre interrogatoire ?

Regulus se leva calmement avec un sourire narquois, et un ''non'' amusé sorti de sa bouche, ce qui fit soupirer d'aise Albus, qui s'était rassuré.

\- Je souhaite en revanche souligner le fait que l'avocat du parti civil n'a pas posé les bonnes questions, et qu'il a omis de poser des questions sur certains des chefs d'accusations, sans parler du fait que chaque preuve de son dossier ne constitue en rien des preuves mais plus des éléments circonstenciels. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais y remédier, ajouta-t-il souriant toujours plus.  
\- Madame la Juge, Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Président du Mangemagot, Mademoiselle la Sous-Secrétaire, honorables membres du Mangemagot, j'appelle à la barre mon premier témoin, Monsieur Peter Paul Petigrow.

Il laissa volontairement un grand blanc, qui fut vite remplit par des chuchotements a peine contenu des membres du mangemagot. Amelia Bones peina a ramener le silence, et lorsque cela fut fait, Cornélius Fudge prit sournoisement la parole.

\- Et vous comptez invoquez un mort comment ? Avec du vaudoux ? Dit-il avec dédain, juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'un Elfe de maison ne fasse son entrée avec le présumé-assassinné Peter Petigrow.

-V.. Votre témoin est là.. Annonça faiblement la Juge, sans en croire ses yeux. D'ailleurs personne dans la salle n'en croyait ses yeux à l'exception de Regulus qui jubilait comme un petit garçon devant ses cadeaux de Noël, et de Sirius qui semblait animer d'une rage meurtrière alors qu'il fixait haineusement Peter.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de faire une demande de Verisaterum pour mon témoin, comme il est courant de le faire dans ce genre d'affaire, aussi, si vous pouviez le lui administrer.

Peter Petigrow sembla vouloir s'enfuir, et essaya de se soustraire a la prise du veritaserum, mais un toussotement de l'elfe de maison non loin de lui fit qu'il le bû a contre cœur.

\- Bien, puisque cela est fait... Monsieur, comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Peter Paul Petigrow.

\- Quel est votre rôle dans la précédente guerre ?

-Objection ! Cria l'avocat du partie civil, mais l'objection fut rejeté par une Amélia Bones visiblement interessée par la tournure des évenements.

\- J'étais membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, que j'espionnais pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tant que mangemort.  
Des chuchotements reprirent dans l'assemblée, et Amélia Bones les fit taire d'un regard.

\- Etiez-vous le gardien des secrets de Lily et James Potter ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous réveler leur secret sous la contraine ?

\- Non, j'étais très heureux car cela m'aurait permis de m'attirer les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Quel est le rôle de Sirius Black dans cette affaire ?

\- Il se faisait passé pour le gardien du secret, car il était évident que ce serait lui.

\- Bien, avez-vous piégez Sirius Black en le faisant passer pour votre meurtrier, ainsi que celui de 12 moldus.

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait, puisqu'il saurait directement que j'avais vendu Lily et James au Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi je l'ai attendu dans une rue bondée de Londres, et lorsqu'il fut fasse a moi, j'ai crié des accusations fausses, puis j'ai jeté un sort d'explosions. J'ai profité de la distraction pour me couper le doigt et me transformer en rat, mettant en scène mon meurtre qui ferait arrêté Sirius sur le champ.

-Êtiez-vous volontairement au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au sein du groupe terroriste appelé ''Mangemort'' ?

\- Je le suis toujours.

\- J'en ai fini avec mon témoin.. D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez l'arrêté, allez-y, il me semble qu'avouer un meurtre devant le mangemagot, le minsitre et vous Madame la Juge, constitue un aveux de taille.

Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non seulement Regulus Black venait de réaliser un coup de maître, mais en plus il se permettait de narguer l'assemblée dans son ensemble.

Amélia Bones, elle resta interdite, ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas d'une partie de l'assemblée. L'autre partie tortillait leurs fesses sur leurs sièges.

\- Le partie civil souhaite-t-il procédé à un contre interrogatoire ? Demanda Amelia Bones par pur réflexe.. Réflexe que l'avocat de la défense qui venait de se ressaisir, saisit.

\- Oui ! Cria-t-il en se mettant debout comme si il avait un lutin de cournouailles aux fesses, avant de s'avancer à grand pas vers le témoin, qui toujours sous l'effet du véritaserum, semblait impassible.

\- Regulus Acturus Black était-il un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? La question fit se lever un certains nombre de Membre du Mangemagot, et un sort de silence fut jeter au témoin alors qu'Amélia Bones demanda si Regulus avait une objection à la question, et ce dernier, à la surprise générale, répondit que non avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

La question fut re-posé, et le sort de mutisme fut levé, et c'est dans un silence absolu qu'un simple ''Oui'' manqua de déclencher une émeute.

-SILENCE ! Hurla Amélia Bones a plein poumons, alors que Regulus Black regardait ses ongles parfaitement manucuré, et que le Minsitre de la Magie sautillait sur place d'excitation.

L'avocat du partie civil fut suffisament satisfait pour se retirer, et les aurors emmenèrent le ''temoin'' en cellule.

Une fois le calme revenu, Cornélius Fudge, avec le même dédains que précédement, demanda a Regulus si il avait quelque chose a dire pour sa défense, ce à quoi le Lord Black lui sourit, et annonça l'entrée de son prochain témoin ''Albus Dumbledore''.

On aurait pût entendre les mouches voler, tellement l'assemblée entière était sur les fesses. 

* * *

Je fais des folies, 3 chapitres dans la journée ! Ne vous y habituez pas trop, c'est uniquement parce que je suis une acharnée complétement timbrée que je poste à ce rythme.

D'ailleurs, j'ai fais un effort sur la longueur (mais pas sur les fautes de frappes ou d'inattention).

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre demain matin, mais mon oreiller appelle à la grasse matinée, et demain est un autre jour alors cadeaux.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	7. Chapitre 6

Je vous aime, vous et votre masochisme !

Signé : La Sadique Masquée.

Plus sérieusement, je suis consciente que mon histoire va un peu vite, mais comme je l'ai dis en en tête du chapitre précédent, je déteste les débuts et j'élague un peu.. 0:D

Et pour ce qui est des fautes... J'écris principalement depuis mon adorable téléphone (n'ayant plus vraiment d'ordinateur portable) étant donné que je bouge beaucoup et que ma tour ne bouge pas avec moi.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **Verdict ?**

Albus Dumbledore n'appréciait visiblement pas la tournure que prenait cette affaire. En fait, cela était même un euphémisme tant le vieil homme paraissait furieux.

Mais cela, personne ne sembla le remarquer, étant donné que chacun regardait Regulus comme si ce dernier était Voldemort en personne.

Lorsqu'il fut appelé à la barre pour témoigner, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait être amené à dire.

Il tenta de reprendre un air dégagé et cogitait à toute vitesse.

Il prêta serment en fixant Regulus, essayant de le sonder, mais ce dernier avait visiblement d'excellentes défenses mentales, et il ne laissait rien passer.

-Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, pourriez-vous confirmer à la salle mon appartenance au groupe de terroriste auto-proclamé Mangemort ?

Le vénérable président du mangemagot resta pantois. A quoi jouait-il ?

\- Oui, je peux le confirmer. Répondit-il en tentant de garder son masque assuré et jovial, ce qui fit sourire le Lord Black.

\- Pouvez-vous maintenant nous dire si vous connaissez les circonstances qui m'ont amené à les rejoindre ?

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore, sans savoir si il devait développer, mais il n'en eut Pas le temps, puisqu'une voix le coupa brusquement.

\- Arrêtez le ! Hurla Fudge, au bord de l'apoplexie, pointant l'ancien mangemort d'un doigt boudiné.

L'effet était d'ailleurs très comique, et pour cause, Dumbledore avait encore la bouche ouverte, Regulus le regardait avec un sourcil arqué et un air purement provocateur, et le petit ministre était rouge comme une tomate trop mûre, et son éternel chapeau melon retombait sur son visage, dévoilant sa calvicie avancée. Autant dire que si ils n'étaient pas tous prit par les révélation de Dumbledore, la totalité de la salle aurait explosé de rire a cette vision pour le moins désopilante.

\- SILENCE ! S'épouma une fois de plus Amélia Bones alors qu'un brouaha sans noms refaisait son apparition dans la salle. Puis elle fit signe à Regulus de continuer, interessée par cet interrogatoire visiblement qui prenait une tournure de plus en plus intriguante.

\- Pouvez-vous maintenant décrire ces circonstances ? Demanda calmement Regulus, souriant toujours narquoisement au ministre.

\- Vous êtes venu me voir au début de votre 5eme année, commença le témoin, avec la volonté de changer de maison afin d'échapper à la volonté de vos parents de faire de vous un Mangemort, et de rejoindre L'ordre du phénix. Puis nous avons convenu qu'il vous faudrait devenir Mangemort afin de devenir un espion, pour l'Ordre, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une opportunité d'infiltrer le camps ennemi discrètement.

\- Ainsi, vous dîtes que je ne me suis pas enrôlé en embrassant l'idéologie des Mangemorts, et que j'ai oeuvré contre eux ?

\- Oui. Répondit Dumbledore, plutôt heureux de savoir que sa présence en tant que témoin ne servait qu'a démontrer par AB que Regulus n'était pas un mangemort convaincu.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à me porter garant de votre innocente, et de votre allégance. Ajouta Dumbledore, souriant à Regulus.

Bien sûr, si Dumbledore n'était pas très satisfait de l'évidente libération de Sirius, il pensait pouvoir contenir les deux jeunes hommes, Regulus venant de lui offrir une dette d'honneur, puisque Dumbledore était le garant de sa liberté.

Ce n'était pas si mal après tout..

\- Ne vous dérangez pas, j'ai déjà mon propre garant en la personne d'Andromeda Tonks, qui pourra sans conteste attester et prouver ma véritable allégance dans cette affaire.

Cependant, je ne vous ai pas fait venir à la barre pour témoigner à mon propos, puisqu'il s'agit de l'affaire censé établir la justice pour mon frère.

Le dît frère d'ailleurs, avait l'air beaucoup moins absent, puisqu'il regardait son frère avec une admiration non dissimulée.

Quelques jours plus tôt, dans le cadre de son procès, Sirius était passé des cellules froides et abomibables d'Azkaban, a celles, bien qu'inconfortables, plus rassurante du Minsière. Et son frère était venu chaque jour, pour préparer le procès, mais aussi pour faire amende honorable envers Sirius, et en lui expliquant quelques détails tel que son rejet de la cause Mangemort, son service pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et la responsabilité de Dumbledore dans cette affaire.

Au début, si Sirius s'était montré très réticent à cette idée, il avait finit par comprendre que l'homme qu'il avait toujours vu comme un héros, n'était pas tout blanc, et qu'il s'était servi de lui à des fins relativement obscures, allant jusqu'à le laisser moisir à Azkaban. Sans le soutenir, ou même chercher a l'en sortir..

La voix dure de son frère le sorti encore une fois de ses pensées, et il continua d'observer le spectacle.

Voir Albus se tortillant sur sa chaise était absolument tordant, et il dû se retenir pour ne pas rire devant la visible déconfitude (NdA : Problem ?) de son ancien mentor.

\- Mon cher Albus, vous étiez il me semble, l'un des exécuteurs testamentaire de Lily Rose Evans, et de James Charlus Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus vit rouge, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de le reconnaître, ne sachant pas où Regulus comptait l'emmener.

\- Oui..

\- A ce jour, le-dît testament n'a pas été exécuté, ou officialisé ?

\- Non. Répondit le vieux mage, avec une pointe de regret sur le visage. Oh oui, il regrettait de ne pas mieux avoir dissimulé ce fait, sentant venir les conséquences de sa négligence, comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes furieux dans un magasin de chaudron. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour scellé le testament ! Il ne comprenait pas se revirement, et redoutait le pire a venir.

\- J'ai en ma possession un des exemplaires de ce testament, et je me suis permis d'en faire une copie pour chacun d'entre vous, dit-il alors que des parchemins apparaissait devant chaque officiel et chaque membre du Mangemagot. Un exemplaire apparu même devant Dumbledore, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

-En tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire potentiel, pouvez-vous nous en lire le contenue, Monsieur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive, et commença sa lecture.

 _'Moi, James Charlus Potter, saint de corps et d'esprit, jure sur ma magie l'authenticité de ce testament._

 _Moi, Lily Rose Potter, née Evans, saine de corps et d'esprit, jure sur ma magie l'authenticité de ce testament._

 _La garde de notre fils Harry James Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1980, devra être confiée à son Parrain, Sirius Orion Black, ou, si ce dernier est dans l'incapacité d'assurer sa charge, devra être confiée à Remus John Lupin, ou, si ce dernier est dans l'incapacité d'assurer sa charge, devra être confiée à Alice Amber Longdubas, née Mary, et son époux Franck Anton Longdubas, ou, si ces derniers sont dans l'incapacité d'assurer sa charge, devra être confié à Minerva Sue MacGonagall, ou si cette dernière est dans l'incapacité d'assurer sa charge, devra être placé dans une famille aimante, sous la décision du Service de l'Enfance et des Orphelins de Guerre._ _A Sirius Orion Black, notre meilleur ami, parrain de notre fils adoré, nous légons notre appartement dans le quartier moldu de Camden, Londres, ainsi que la villa de nos vacances d'été._

 _A Remus John Lupin, notre meilleur ami, nous léguons la somme de 1 millions de gallions en lui priant d'utiliser cet argent pour lui, et les projets qu'il souhaitera mener._

 _A Peter Petigrow, notre gardien du secret, nous souhaitons léger 1 millions de gallions, sauf si ce dernier nous a trahi, entraînant notre mort._

 _A Alice et Franck Longdubas, nous léguons la somme de 500 000 Gallions chacun, puisse-t-il élever leur fils dans l'amour._

 _A Filis Flitwick, nous léguons les recherches de Lily Potter concernant les enchantements de protections, en espérant qu'il pourra les poursuivre et les publier._

 _A Lena O'connors, nous léguons la somme d'un millions de Gallions._

 _Et pour finir à notre fils adoré, Harry James Potter, nous léguons le reste de nos biens, et espérons qu'il grandisse dans l'amour et la paix._

\- Bien, cela constitue la dernière preuve qu'il fallait pour innocenter mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Regulus, sans avoir perdu son sourire, ce qui perturba Dumbledore qui venait de se rassoir avec une tête d'enterrement.

Amélia elle, lui sourit, et voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, elle décida qu'il était grand temps de clore cette sinistre affaire.

\- Il me semble que nous pouvons rendre le verdict, qui vote pour le maintient des charges à l'encontre de Sirius Orion Black ? Demanda-t-elle, et même Cornélius savait qu'il faudrait être fou pour lever la main, les preuves plus que flagrantes de l'innocence de Sirius pullulait depuis l'arrivée de Peter Petigrow en tant que témoins, puis accusé.

Autant dire que l'avocat du partie civil, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il avait d'ailleurs perdu de son mordant, et se contentait de foudroyer Regulus Black du regard, depuis que ce dernier l'avait ridiculisé.

\- Qui vote pour l'abandon des poursuites ?

La totalité des mains se levèrent, bien que certains le faisaient à contre cœur, il était impossible de ne pas voter pour l'acquittement.

\- Sirius Orion Black est donc lavé de toutes accusations, et devra être relâché a effet immédiat. Le Minsitère s'engagera à verser 20 Millions de Gallions par année que Sirius Black a passé entre les murs d'Azkaban, et devra publier une demande de pardon officielle, ainsi que de dédommager Sirius Black pour les préjudices d'honneurs et pour avoir salit sa réputation.

Son titre de Lord pourra lui être remis, si il le souhaite.

Il pourra engager des poursuites contre le Ministère et les personnes qui auront contribué à son emprisonnement à tord, et récupérera tout ses droits.

Monsieur Sirius Black souhaite-t-il engager des poursuites contre ses détracteurs ?

Amélia Bones avait parlé d'une voix chantante, alors que le Ministre et sa sous secrétaire palissaient à vu d'oeil.

Certains membre du Mangemagot n'en menaient pas large non plus, et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que la voix de Regulus Black répondit un ''Oui'' fracassant.

\- Je souhaite poursuivre le ministère pour non respect des droits d'un citoyens, ainsi que le Mangemagot, et son président, pour négligence et entrave à la justice.

Cornélius Fudge venait de tomber dans les pommes et sa sous-secrétaire tentait par tout les moyens de le ranimer alors qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler dans la salle.

Ô stupeur, pensa Regulus, fier de son petit effet.

Et pour cause, jamais à ce jour un héritier, ou Lord, n'avait prit le risque de poursuivre non seulement le ministère, mais tout une institution, aussi noble et influente.

Certains, parmi les plus puristes, pensèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne décision, soit parce qu'un éventuel Lord avait été cloué sur le pilori dans un déni de justice total, soit parce que cette affaire allait finir de ruiner les Blacks et leur image. Le reste de la salle était très partagé entre le culot qu'avait Regulus, et la résignation. Un homme innocent venait quand même de passer 5 ans en Enfer pour rien..

Albus lui, était devenu blanc comme un linge. Cette affaire échappait totalement à son contrôle, et jamais il n'aurait pu voir venir le quart de ce qui s'était produit lors de ce procès.

Il allait sévèrement s'en mordre les doigts, il le sentait. Soudain, il sembla vieux. Mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention, à part un petit garçon qui s'était faufiler dans la salle en même temps qu'une horde de journaliste.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours coloré, et il avait prit soin de dissimuler sa si célèbre cicatrice, aussi personne ne fit attention à lui.

Il se glissa rapidement entre les journalistes pour atteindre le ''poulailler'' où les visiteurs pouvaient assister aux procès.

A en jugé par l'air ravi qu'affichait son parrain et son ami, la mission ''Pan dans les dents!" s'était bien déroulé.

Il scruta la salle, et il fut ravi de voir que non seulement, la mission avait été un succès (à en juger par le Albus tout blanc et tout vieux) mais en plus, le ministre était vert.. Que de plaisir !

Il savait que la partie ''Street Fighter'' allait commencé bientôt, et il n'eut pas tord, car très rapidement, la sous secrétaire, Dolorès Ombrage, Albus Dumbledore, et Rufus Scrimgeour se dirigeaient vers le banc des accusés.

Visiblement, cette histoire avait fait la journée d'Amélia Bones qui souriait à pleine dent, alors qu'elle regardait se mettre en place ce qui promettait d'être le procès de l'année.. Mais cela, elle ignorait encore à quelle point.

Une nuée de journalistes étaient rentré dans la salle à la suite du premier verdict, et les aurors durent se faire violence pour les calmer.

Et Harry, en attendant que la séance ne commence, en profita pour détailler un peu cette pièce.

Il y était venu quelque fois, mais jamais alors que le Mangemagot était au complet.

La partie réservée au Membre du Mangemagot était en fait composé de gradins en pierre, formant un arc de cercle, au milieu duquel se tenait deux bancs surélevé. Le reste était plutôt semblable à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un tribunal moldu, mais en beaucoup plus impressionnant.

Il eut un sourire mesquin en voyant combien les représentants appelés étaient mal à l'aise. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'organiser une défense, et avaient tous conscience qu'ils n'étaient là que pour servir de chair à directrice du DJM décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir la séance, et le silence se fit alors qu'elle tapotait son marteau en bois contre un gong.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, Mesdames et Messieurs les Membres du Mangemagot, je déclare ouvert l'appel suite au procès de Sirius Orion Black, les chefs d'accusations sont : Abus de pouvoir, non respect du droit à la justice de Sirius Orion Black, déclaré innocent précédemment, entrave à la justice et négligence.

Est cité à comparaître en tant que représentante du Ministère dans cette affaire, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, ainsi que, en tant que représentant du Mangemagot, Rufus Arnold Scrimgeour, en tant que représentant de sa propre personne dans le rôle de Président du Mangemagot, Albus Dumbledore.

Il y eut un flottement dans la salle, et Sirius en profita pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise sur son banc, ce qui attira l'attention de la majorité de l'Assemblée. Son petit frère lui, était tourné vers le poulailler, et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Lorsqu'il eut la confirmation qu'Harry etait bien présent, il se retourna vers ses adversaires, souriant gentiment, et leur fit signe de commencer en premier.

Dolorès Ombrage fulminait depuis le début de cette mascarade, et désormais, les veines qui étaient apparues sur sont front palpitaient furieusement, alors que sa petite tête de crapeau était quasiment violette.

Lorsque l'insolent petit Lord de bas étage qui avait réussi a manipuler la salle lui fit signe de commencer avec son stupide sourire, elle saisit la perche et se leva.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, Madame la Juge, chers et honorables membres du mangemagot, commença-t-elle de sa petite voix insupportable, Je me présente devant vous en tant que représentante du ministère dans cette affaire... Hors, cela me parait fort déplacé étant donné que je ne suis Sous-Secrétaire d'État que depuis le début du mandat de notre bien aimé Ministre, et je n'étais pas présente alors lorsque l'administration précédente a commis cette.. injustice.

Si le début de son discours avait été prononcé d'une voix mielleuse, qu'on aurait pu utilisé avec un gamin particulièrement attardé, la fin fut pour le moins prononcé avec dégout, alors qu'elle jetait un regard mauvais aux frères Black.

Les deux frères, eux, semblaient de foutre comme de leur première lange de ce que disait la bonne femme, et regardaient avec intérêt le plafond.

Ce qui énerva d'autant plus la sous-secrétaire, qui vira au rose fluorescent sous son maquillage orangé, ne donnant pas du plus bel effet.

Amélia Bones décida d'ignorer le ton et l'attitude de la sous secrétaire et la fit taire d'un regard, et donna la parole a Regulus qui semblait trépigner d'impatience.

Lorsqu'il eut la parole, il se leva et prit le temps de s'épousseter les manches avant de se racler la gorge, et de se tourner avec un visage contrit vers l'infame Sous-Secretaire.

Harry lui regardait l'échange avec un intérêt tout particuliers, il avait prévu de compter les points.

\- Mademoiselle Ombrage, vous n'êtes effectivement pas là pour justifier un fait auquel vous êtes étrangère, mais comme l'a si bien dit Monsieur le Ministre dans sa campagne, le temps de la panique et de la guerre est fini, et chaque foyer retrouvera la sécurité, la paix et la justice.

Hors visiblement, contrairement a ce qui avait été promis par votre Ministère, celui que vous représentez, la justice n'a pas été établis, dans ce cas là comme dans d'autres d'ailleurs. Voici la raison de votre présence en tant que représentante, a cette place précise.

Harry sourit devant se majestueux uppercut qui venait visiblement de briser la mâchoire d'Ombrage, qui resta pantoise.

-De.. De quel droit osez-vous ! La justice a été faite pour cette affaire !

-tut tut tut, lui fit Regulus alors que la petite femme passait carrément par toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

-La justice a été faite sous mon impulsion, puisque je suis celui qui a demandé la ré-ouverture de cette affaire, et qui a demandé l'enquête qui a révélé que l'affaire n'avait jamais été amené devant la justice.

Puis votre ministère a été mis en place 5 mois après la fin de la guerre et la frénésie d'arrestation qui en a suivit. Hors si quasiment toutes les affaires ont été amené devant la justice sauf celle ci en deux mois après que votre gouvernement n'ait été élu, il restait alors un mois pour traiter celle qui concernait mon frère, avant que cela ne soit un cas de négligence.

Ombrage fulminait tout simplement. il avait diablement raison et elle ne pouvait rien lui dire... Harry compta cela comme un superbe High-Kick et sourit de plus bel.

-Que voulez vous ? Chicana-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

-Je veux qu'en plus de la somme versé en réparation suite a votre "négligence" vous accordiez a Sirius Black une compensation digne de l'erreur commise en une Imunité Diplomatique.

"KO" pensa Harry alors qu'Ombrage s'époumonait en insultant de tout les noms les deux hommes qui venait d'humilier son ministère, et de gratter l'un des privilège les plus demandé, et moins facilement accordé, du Ministère.

Elle fut sortie de la salle pour outrage a la cours, et la séance pu reprendre.

Rufus Scrimgeour ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait a faire dans cette histoire, si ce n'est qu'il avait été jugé "digne" de représenter le Mangemagot (et de flinguer au passage sa carrière, sans avoir rien demandé).

Aussi lorsqu'il commença a parler, il était relativement hésitant, et stressait comme un rat sous kétamine.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, Madame la Juge, chers et honorables membres du mangemagot, je m'exprime en votre nom dans cette affaire afin de présenter nos excuses de ne pas avoir demandé un procès pour Monsieur Black.

Au vu des preuves circonstancielles de l'époque, et après de nombreux et éprouvant procès, il ne nous était pas venu a l'idée que Sirius Black puisse être innocent, et nous souhaitions en finir avec les horreurs commises pendant la guerre.

Même si notre comportement est inexcusable, le Mangemagot propose désormais a Sirius Orion Black de réparer le préjudice fait a sa réputation en rétablissant avec tout les honneurs le siège de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Black.

Harry fut déçu que l'homme présente d'office un forfait, mais en même temps, celui ci venait de sauver ses fesses et probablement aussi sa carrière. Qui stagnerait, mais je s'arrêterait pas, c'était déjà ça de gagner pour lui..

Regulis accepta visiblement bien les excuses et le rétablissement de son siège, même si Sirius semblait quelque peu bougon.

Harry sourit en voyant son parrain bouder, avec ces yeux de chien méchant. Puis il remarqua que les chuchotements pourtant omniprésents de l'Assemblée depuis le départ de Ombrage avait diminué, puis totalement cessé.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, il semblait néanmoins loin d'être aussi fier et sur de lui qu'a l'accoutumé, et il tint sensiblement le même discours que Rufus, tout en promettant pour sa part une somme d'argent relativement astronomique.

Cependant, il fut coupé par le rire cynique de Regulus Black, qu'Amelia Bones ne reprit pas, trop occupée a être intriguée.

\- Je souhaiterais que vous nous éclairiez sur votre fonction de président de la noble assemblée qu'est le Mangemagot, si vous le voulez bien, avant de promettre tout votre or.

Albus devînt blanc comme un linge, sachant où Regulus comptait l'amener.

\- Servir et s'assurer de la bonne marche du monde des sorciers. Répondit-il évasivement, tentant de gagner du temps, histoire de trouver une stratégie pour éviter au maximum les pots cassé.

Alors qu'Harry comptabilisait un simple crochet du gauche pour Regulus.

\- J'aurais plus pensé que le rôle du Président du Mangemagot incluait aussi un certains droit de véto.. mais aussi de demande, sur le Ministère, lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaire traitant les Héritiers et Lord des Nobles et Anciennes maisons.

Il ne souriait désormais plus.

\- C'est exact, mais encore une fois je réitère mes excuses les plus plates...

\- Ce n'est pas tout, coupa Regulus.

\- Dans la description que vous avez faite de votre rôle de président du Mangemagot, si j'extrapôle un peu, scellé le Testament de Lily et James Potter aurait donc servi et assuré la bonne marche du monde des Sorciers ? Sans parler du fait que, même sans respecter le testament, l'enfant n'a pas été remis aux services de L'enfance et des Orphelins de guerre, toujours pour servir et assurer la bonne marche du monde des Sorciers ?

Et que pensez-vous du fait qu'Harry Potter n'ait pas été surveillé conformément au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant sorcier, et d'un héritier d'une Noble et Ancienne maison, placé dans une famille de moldus ?

Êtes-vous d'ailleurs au courant qu'Harry Potter a disparu de chez ses relatifs ?

Un murmure indigné parcouru l'Assemblée, et Harry sorti de la pièce, pour se préparer a faire son entrée en scène.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est encore trop court, et coupé sadiquement, mais yaura la suite bientôt.


	8. Chapitre 7

En fait je ne dois pas être si sadique que ça :'3 (Dit elle après plus d'une semaine d'attente)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Tatatalalalatatatalatatatala**  
 **(Quoi ? Moi ? Nulle pour les titres ? Naaaaan )**

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'Harry Potter n'était pas stressé.

Bien qu'ils aient préparer leur coup longtemps à l'avance, le Survivant était encore plus stressé qu'à son premier jour d'école.

Ce n'était pas le fait de prendre la parole devant une assemblée de guignol en robe pourpre et quelques journalistes, non, ça il l'avait déjà fait dans son ancienne vie.

Non, vraiment, ce qui stressait autant le plus célèbre garçon de 6 ans de son monde, c'était avant tout de devoir jouer le rôle d'un petit garçon sans sauter a la gorge de toutes les personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal, à lui et a ses amis.

Puis il devait avouer qu'il redoutait aussi la réaction des gens lorsqu'un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes viendrait les accuser de négligence.

Il avait beau savoir d'expérience que sa parole comptait comme celle d'un dieu, ce qui était soit dit en passant fortement malsain par ailleurs, il avait peur de ne pas être prit au sérieux.

Et cela, Harry Potter en avait horreur.

Le petit Harry qui avait déjà un contrôle de sa magie supérieur a la moyenne, dû a son ancienne vie, et qui avait depuis sa "nouvelle vie" augmenté drastiquement ses connaissances, et sa puissance magique, s'assura de bien dissimuler son aura magique, et renforça autant qu'il le pouvait son occlumencie.

Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit au courant de tout.

Même son parrain était dans le brouillard par rapport a lui. Bien que Regulus ait expliqué sa guérison par l'aide inespéré d'un nouvel ami, et qu'il ait assuré a son frère que son plan, mit au point avec ce mystérieux amis, était absolument sans faille, Sirius était bien trop loin de se douter de l'implication de son filleul dans les événements qui avaient lieux en ce moment même.

Un auror vînt le chercher quelques minutes a peine après qu'Harry soit arrivé dans la salle adjacente a celle dans laquelle l'audience avait lieux, et il sembla dévisager le petit garçon avec stupeur et émerveillement.

\- Tu es Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, ce qui fit rougir le garçon, non pas de timidité comme le pensait l'auror, mais de colère. _Je sais quand même comment je m'appelle bordel._

Il prit le silence du petit garçon pour du stress, ce qui n'était que partiellement vrai, et il accompagna ensuite Harry a la barre où il devait témoigner.

En voyant le sourire de Regulus, il fit a ce dernier un clin d'oeil, puis il vit Sirius le dévisagé avec une culpabilité et un émerveillement sans limite.

Drôle de mélange en somme.

Lorsqu'il dû prêter serment, il eut du mal a se retenir de fusiller du regard chaque personne ne regardant avec admiration.

Il manqua carrément de commettre un meurtre lorsqu'une femme brilla de stupidité avec sa remarque stupide "Il sait lire !"

 _Je sais aussi lancer l'avada, sans baguette, c'est cool hein?!_ Pensa-t-il méchamment en essayant de se concentrer malgré tout sur ce qu'il disait.

Si Amélia Bones lui jeta un regard encourageant, le petit garçon lui, avait un air absolument déterminé.

Il essaya avant tout de ne pas croiser les yeux de Dumbledore, et fixa son regard émeraude dans les yeux compatissant de Regulus, qui souriait a pleine dents pour faire bonne figure.

Ou plutôt parce qu'il était particulièrement fier d'encore une fois avoir surpris totalement l'Assemblée avec un témoin surprise pour le moins inattendu.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de poser sa première question, Albus Dumbledore se leva et le coupa d'un ton sec.

\- J'ai toléré cette mascarade bien assez longtemps. Il s'agit d'un appel à l'explications et a la réparation, non pas un procès, certes, mais ce n'est pas la place d'un garçon de 6 ans, non-accompagné par un de ses représentants légaux !

Amélia grimaca et dû reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle avait eut tord de laisser passer cela.. Seulement un parchemin apparu devant elle, ainsi que devant chaque membre de l''Assemblée.

Regulus lui, resta silencieux, laissant chacun découvrir le parchemin en question.

Bien sûr il savait ce dont il s'agissait, et pour dire, ils avaient absolument tout planifié, et le matin même ils avaient réussi a obtenir ce superbe parchemin qui annonçait que les Dursleys renonçaient a leurs droits sur Harry, ainsi qu'à sa charge, au profil de Sirius Orion Black, et dans l'attente de sa libération, a Andromeda Tonks, qui elle se tenait dans le poulailler depuis qu'Harry était entré en tant que témoins dans la salle. Et sur un autre parchemin était signée de la main de sa tutrice provisoire, une autorisation pour Harry d'être écouté en son nom dans le cadre de l'appel au pardon.

Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de maître qui faisait passer Albus Dumbledore pour un débutant. Et que ce dernier, trop sûr de lui auparavant, était desormais complètement perdu.

Ils allaient faire de cet appel au pardon un pugilat sanglant et exiger bien plus que quelques explications au vieux sorcier.. Là, sa réputation et son honneur se jouaient, et la partie était serrée.

\- La lumière est-elle faite sur ce point ? Questionna Regulus narquoisement, alors que la salle regardait Andromeda Tonks avec curiosité, avant de regarder Regulus qui commençait enfin.

\- Harry, peux-tu me dire s'il te plait si ça la vie chez ta Tante te plaisait ou non, commença Regulus d'un ton plus doux.

Il fallait avant tout laisser croire au public qu'Harry était bien ce qu'il semblait être : un enfant.

\- Non Monsieur.. Ma tante ne m'aime pas vraiment..

Regulus, dans une parfaite imitation de ce qui semblait être "un comportement d'adulte fasse a un enfant" hocha la tête de façon compréhensive, et Sirius de son coté avait haussé les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu as fugué de chez ta tante parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

Si il n'y avait pas eut tout ce monde autours d'eux, Harry se serait probablement levé, la larme a l'oeil, pour faire un discours et remettre son oscar du meilleur acteur à Regulus. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se contenta de laisser un regard craintif apparaitre dans ses yeux, et de tordre ses mains dans tout les sens, avant "d'hésiter" plusieurs fois a commencer sa phrase, que non, il n'avait pas appris par coeur du tout.

-Je.. Non pas vraiment.. Je suis partie de chez ma Tante car mon.. Mon oncle m'a frappé.. Plusieurs fois.. Et il voulait recommencer.. Mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, je ne pensais pas que ça serait un probleme de partir.. Eux ils voulaient que je disparaisse..

Plusieurs insultes racistes fusèrent, ce qui fit grimacer Harry.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait parler de ça Harry.. Mais est-ce que tu veux bien continuer a me parler un peu ? Demanda Regulus avec un air presque sincère.

Il l'aurait probablement été si il n'y avait pas eu cette étincelle amusée au fond de son regard.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit candidement l'enfant en essuyant des larmes aussi fausse que la fourrure que portait Mrs Fudge.

\- Savais-tu quoi que ce soit a propos de la magie Harry ?

\- Non monsieur, pas jusqu'à ma.. fugue. Je n'avais pas le droit de parler d'anorlités, ni même d'en faire mention, alors je n'y croyais pas..

\- Peux-tu me dire, si tu le veux bien, comment Andromeda Tonks et toi vous vous êtes rencontré?

Harry fit mine d'être triste et craintif, et il commença d'une voix tremblante :

-J'étais blessé quand j'ai vu Madame Tonks la première fois, je n'étais pas chez ma Tante, c'était pendant ma fugue.

Elle a été très gentille et m'a soigné, puis elle m'a demandé si je voulais retourner là bas, j'ai.. j'ai dis que non.. Alors elle a proposé d'aller voir ma Tante avec moi, mais d'abord je devais dormir un peu.

Après on a été là bas avec des papiers, et je suis allé vivre là bas.

Elle m'a parlé de mes parents, puis de Sirius, et du procès.. Voilà..

\- C'est très bien Harry, le remercia Regulus, non sans un autre regard amusé. Après tout le jeune garçon n'avait absolument pas menti, il avait juste omis tellement de détails (comme son implication) que cela paraissait juste assez convainquant pour que personne n'en doute.

Même sous veritaserum il n'aurait pas menti en disant cela, et Regulus s'en amusait beaucoup.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'imagine bien qu'à la lumière de ce témoignage, vous comprenez qu'Harry Potter est loin d'avoir eu l'enfance qu'il méritait. Et que la responsabilité de cet acte revient a Albus Dumbledore.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva dans la salle, mais Dumbledore ne le voyait pas de cette manière.

\- Objection ! Il s'agit d'un témoignage orienté et de conclusions hâtive, et je le répète, ce n'est pas un procès.

Le vieux sorcier s'était levé et toisait Regulus. Amélia Bones de son côté, bien qu'ayant été touché par le témoignage du si jeune garçon, devait reconnaitre que Dumbledore n'avait pas tord, les conclusions étaient hâtive, et la parole d'un enfant de 6 ans n'avait pénalement aucun impact.

\- Je sais bien, répondit Regulus, c'est avant tout parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un procès que je me permet de dévoiler tout cela.

Après tout, qui a vous excuser pour quelque chose, autant s'excuser pour tout.

Sachez que votre procès viendra monsieur Dumbledore.

Sachez aussi que l'intervention de ce témoin-ci a pour but de nous éclairer sur le fait que vous avez délibérément outrepasser votre rôle de Président du Mangemagot, afin de laisser "Le Survivant" là où il était, en laissant mon frère se faire emprisonner, sachant qu'un procès conduirait forcément a sa libération, et donc a ce qu'il réclame la garde de Harry !

Regulus, qui était calme et provocateur depuis son arrivée dans l'hémicycle était désormais plus pâle qu'un Malefoy n'aurait pu l'être, un aura de puissance se dégagait de lui, de même qu'une colère sourde transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots.

Même Sirius Black regardait son jeune frère avec inquiétude, se demandant si ce dernier n'allait pas perdre son sang froid légendaire, c'est la petite voix de Harry qui murmure un "Et toc!" qui sorti Regulus de sa transe, réalisant a nouveau où il se trouvait.

Albus Dumbledore de son côté avait rosit de honte et le poids de la culpabilité semblait peser sur ses épaules.. Il devait bien s'avouer vaincu, il n'était pas, et ne serait plus, l'homme de la situation.

Sa réputation allait être entachée définitivement, et il ne pouvait pas minimiser les conséquences de ses actes dans cette affaire avec un adversaire aussi coriace.

Observant la résolution dans les yeux du vieil homme, Regulus ne sourit pas et se contenta de regarder Amélia Bonnes avec aplomb.

\- En réparation vis a vis de l'attitude d'Albus Dumbledore et de son interférence dans la vie de mon frère, au mépris des Lois Établies

par le Ministère de la Magie, je demande en réparation la destitution de ce dernier de tout les titres honorifiques ou pas, qui lui ont été attribué.

Je demande aussi un procès, pour juger de ses actes et de sa Reponsabilité ou non des faits qui lui ont été reproché précédemment.

Amélia Bones approuva d'un signe de tête la

requête du jeune homme et se tourna vers Albus qui ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et qui accepta sans rechigner.

La séance était enfin levée. (NdA : En même temps, combien de chapitre déjà ?)

 **Carrot Cake ~ Carrot Cake ~ Carrot Cake**

La journée avait été tout particulièrement éprouvante pour Sirius Black.

La semaine en fait...

Non pas que la vie a Azkaban soit une partie de plaisir, mais tout son monde avait été remis en question de nombreuses fois, de l'innocence de son frère aux magouilles de son ancien mentor..

Mais désormais, il était un homme libre, et définitivement riche.

Il avait accepté de reprendre le titre de Lord Black, avant tout pour faire gagner en puissance ce nom, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait probablement du plus beau pied de nez qu'il pouvait faire a sa mère.

Rapidement, il avait fait les démarches pour permettre a Harry d'être officiellement sous sa garde, bien que ce dernier ne soit déjà installé au Square Grimmauld depuis quelques temps. Mais cela, Sirius ne chercha pas a savoir pourquoi ou comment, il était juste tellement heureux !

Ils avaient tous, peu de temps après, déménagé dans un des Manoirs Black plus éloigné de Londres, du côté du Liverpool, afin de s'éloigner et de se garantir une certaine paix.

Et malgré tout les caprices de Sirius, il avait du se résoudre a ce que Kreature soit du voyage.

C'est donc dans le manoir d'hiver de l'ancestrale famille Black que vivait désormais ce qui semblait être une famille unie.

Chaque matin, Sirius se rendait chez un médicomage afin de reprendre le pas sur sa vie, alors de Harry et Regulus profitaient de la matinée pour s'entrainer et étudier, puis, lorsque le Lord rentrait, ils mangeait tous calmement et passaient la plus part des après midi tout les 3.

* * *

Un milliard de fois désolée du retard de publication.. J'ai un peu renversé une tasse de thé sur mon ordinateur, et puisque je n'en ai pas d'autres et que je ne peux pas publier depuis mon portable... Il a fallut que j'attende d'avoir accès a mon vieil ordinateur.

Puis, concernant la taille de ce chapitre, je suis inexcusable, j'avais la flemme d'en faire plus.

A très vite !


End file.
